heat
by angstqueen13
Summary: quente demais.


Estava quente demais.

Elliot enxugou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, tirou o paletó e jogou-o de qualquer jeito no banco da frente do carro. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, um trabalho em que, quanto menos roupas usasse, melhor.

"Eu não acredito", a voz de Olivia, frustrada e aborrecida, veio de um ponto atrás dele, a mais ou menos três metros de distância.

Ele ouviu também o som de uma pedrinha sendo chutada para longe. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa, virou-se para ela e disse:

"Não estou mais feliz que você, acredite. Vou ver se consigo fazer alguma coisa."

"_Uma hora_!", ela replicou, estendendo os braços. "Não podemos esperar uma hora até alguém chegar com a maldita ajuda."

"Eles vão mandar alguém atrás do cara."

"Sim, mas... eu queria pegá-lo com minhas próprias mãos", ela bufou, dando as costas a ele e andando de lá para cá num trecho deserto do terreno ao lado da estrada.

Ou talvez da própria estrada; era difícil dizer, porque, ali, em pleno deserto, estrada e tudo o mais se confundiam. O mesmo tom terroso e árido por toda parte. Estava quente e era verão e os dois estavam parados no meio do nada com um pneu furado e algo mais, que ele ia tentar descobrir o que era. Elliot foi até o porta-malas, abriu-o e pegou o estepe e a caixa de ferramentas. Ouviu os passos dela se aproximando.

"Eu troco", Olivia disse, decidida, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

Ele riu, meio irônico, fechando a tampa do porta-malas.

"Pelo barulho, foi bem mais sério um pneu furado."

"Eu sei. Mas não quero ficar aqui parada, droga", ela resmungou, e então, a expressão de aborrecimento no rosto dela simplesmente desapareceu.

Ela olhava, agora, com desejo e... _gula_, para os braços dele, descobertos e meio suados. Olhava furtivamente, tentando fingir que não. Durou só um segundo e ela deu as costas para ele outra vez e se afastou, voltando a se ocupar com chutes nas pedrinhas que cobriam o chão seco. Era sempre assim, ele pensou, curioso. Ela nunca admitia. Nunca cedia. Desde o começo. Ele se lembrava bem dela no primeiro dia, como a achara bonitinha, ainda jovem, e como achava impossível que ela não tivesse ninguém, da mesma forma como havia sido impossível não deixar escapar uma ou outra indireta. Olivia tinha cortado todas as suas investidas - não que ela precisasse realmente se preocupar: ele era casado, na época, e jamais passaria das indiretas à realidade. Ainda assim, por uns bons anos, ela eliminou tudo o que a transformava numa mulher, a começar pelos cabelos, para deixar bem claro que não era uma garota, mas um tira. Exatamente como ele. Então sua esposa o deixou, as coisas mudaram e se tornaram _complicadas_, e houve uma ou duas vezes, num passado recente, em que Olivia abertamente o devorara com os olhos. Mas aquilo havia sido tudo. Ok. Aquilo o deixava curioso e também um pouco frustrado. A forma como ela olhava para ele, os olhos escuros cheios de desejo e atração, quando ela era sempre tão controlada, o deixavam muito a fim, também. Não que não houvessem muitos momentos em que não notasse como parceira havia se transformado de bonitinha em muito atraente, mas era bem mais fácil ignorar quando ela não olhava para ele daquela forma.

Aquilo vinha se arrastando por _anos_.

Ele conhecia muito bem a si mesmo e a Olivia para saber que, provavelmente, jamais passariam daquele estágio - pelo menos enquanto fossem parceiros. E não havia nenhum pedido de transferência ou coisa do tipo no horizonte. O que significava que continuariam simplesmente se devorando com os olhos enquanto fingim não sentir nada. Por mais uns dez anos, talvez. Ele olhou na direção dela, rápido o suficiente para vê-la desviar o rosto para o outro lado. Elliot sorriu para si mesmo, e continuou a observando. Curvas e mais curvas, visíveis mesmo debaixo do jaqueta mais longa. O cabelo caindo pouco abaixo dos ombros. O perfil da boca - voluptuosa, e muito, muito convidativa para um beijo. Dois. Três. Inifinitos. Bom, quem sabe dali a uns dez anos, ele pensou, dando de ombros, mais ou menos conformado, e se ajoelhando junto ao pneu avariado.

O suor só aumentou enquanto ele trabalhava. Cinco minutos depois ele se levantava, à procura de uma garrafa de água que se lembrava vagamente de ter comprado enquanto perseguiam o culpado. É, ele estava certo, havia mesmo água, e Olivia estava com ela. Ele cruzou os braços, esperando que ela bebesse. Observou-a, outra vez. Os olhos fechados, a boca que ele tanto pensava em beijar se moldando ao gargalo, respirando rapidamente, fazendo seus seios subirem e descerem rapidamente. Deus. Então, ela afastou a garrafa dos lábios e a estendeu para ele, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto lambia distraidamente com a ponta da língua uma gota de água do canto da boca.

Deus.

Não. Ele se forçou a se concentrar no _trabalho_ enquanto saciava a sede, e foi a vez dele dar as costas a ela. Elliot se ajoelhou no chão empoeirado outra vez, e sentiu que o carro se inclinava em sua direção. Ergueu os olhos. Olivia havia se sentado no banco da frente, separada dele apenas pela porta aberta. Então ela desceu o vidro até o fim, apoiou os braços na janela aberta e perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda. Ele respondeu que não, e se concentrou em retirar a calota e o pneu. Chegou mesmo a esquecer que não estava sozinho quando, de repente, _soube_ que ela estava olhando para ele daquele jeito outra vez, embora ela nem estivesse em seu campo de visão. Mas não precisava. Era como se Olivia o estivesse desejando tanto que o desejo transbordava pelos olhos dela, se transformava em alguma coisa física, como uma enorme onda de calor, ainda mais forte que o do sol, e o atingia. Ele virou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos. Ela não teve tempo, dessa vez, para fingir olhar para qualquer outra coisa e os dois pares de olhos ficaram presos um no outro por um segundo que pareceu eterno.

"Algum problema?", ele perguntou, dissimulado, como se não estivesse sentindo e querendo exatamente o mesmo que ela.

"Não, nenhum", ela respondeu, fazendo desaparecer o ar de surpresa do rosto, e olhando para o outro lado.

Elliot tentou retornar ao trabalho mas não havia como se concentrar, agora. Ele se perguntava como seria se ela perdesse o controle. Já havia visto aquilo acontecendo algumas poucas vezes e, deus. Como ela era intensa. Tentou imaginar como seria toda aquela intensidade na cama. Todo o seu corpo parou de funcionar por um instante enquanto as imagens se formavam em sua mente. Não! Louco, ele se repreendeu e tentou voltar ao normal. Mas havia alguma coisa diferente, naquele dia. Talvez o sol e o calor. Talvez o fato de estarem ali, tão longe de tudo, da rotina, do que costumavam ser. Tão longe do _trabalho_. Apenas duas pessoas perdidas no deserto com um carro quebrado. Deixou as imagens de Olivia descontrolada, na cama, nua, fluírem livremente. De repente, ele não podia esperar mais dez anos. Na verdade, achava difícil esperar dez minutos.

"Sabe, acho que vou aceitar aquela ajuda, agora, Liv."

"Ok", ela disse prontamente, e ficou de pé e se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dele. "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Vou ter que olhar debaixo do carro... e preciso de alguém pra ir me passando alguma ferramente, se eu precisar."

"Ok."

"Você não está sentindo... calor?", ele perguntou, ainda fingindo indiferença, olhando para a jaqueta de couro que ela ainda usava. Tentando não olhar demais para o primeiro botão da camisa, aberto, e um pouco mais para baixo.

"Estou bem assim", ela disse, o cortando outra vez.

Controlada.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Aquilo não ia durar muito.

"Sinto calor só de ver você assim", ele disse, e abriu dois ou três botões de sua própria camisa, e fingiu não notar, muito menos ficar satisfeito, com a reação de choque, devidamente disfarçado, da parte dela.

Ele se posicionou o mais próximo possível ao lado dela, tanto que seus corpos se tocavam, provavelmente mais do que se tocavam normalmente durante um ano inteiro. Claro que não seria o contato ou uns botões abertos que a fariam se descontrolar, então, ele deu o passo seguinte:

"Droga. Minha mão não pára de escorregar", ele fingiu reclamar, segurando a chave de boca bem na frente do rosto dela. "Preciso de alguma coisa...", ele fingiu procurar, por alguns instantes, um pedaço de pano para envolver a mão, qualquer embora já soubesse perfeitamente qual usaria: uns bons centímetros de sua própria camisa, que ele tirou e, então, segurando firme com as duas mãos, rasgou.

"Elliot!"

"Tudo bem. Já estava meio velha, mesmo", ele disse, calmamente, fazendo de conta que nem tinha a mais vaga idéia de que a preocupação dela não era uma camisa destruída.

Ela suspirou ao lado dele, e cruzou os braços. Ele evitou olhar para ela enquanto enrolava os restos da camisa em uma das mãos, para dar a Olivia toda a privacidade que ela precisava para observá-lo meio nu e suado. E lá estava outra vez aquela segunda onda de calor, muito, muito forte.

"Vai querer que eu ajude ou não? Tô plantada aqui há minutos", ela reclamou, e ele teve que se controlar para não sorrir bem na cara dela.

Ele pediu só mais alguns minutos. Ela suspirou outra vez. Ele voltou a trabalhar, bem devagar, flexionando bem os músculos do braço direito e, então, voltando-se para ela e perguntando pela água. Olivia pareceu aliviada por poder se afastar dele, quando disse que ia pegar. Mas seu alívio não durou muito, porque Elliot também ficou de pé e a seguiu, e então, foi a vez dela engolir em seco enquanto o observava beber - porque Elliot havia tomado o cuidado de ficar bem de frente para ela. Fingiu fechar os olhos e a espiou por baixo das pálpebras, os olhos castanhos e grandes o engolindo, percorrendo rapidamente os ombros largos, o tórax bem definido, a barriga, uma das mãos dela apertando o braço, a boca entraberta, e, depois, uma mordida no lábio. Aquilo simplesmente acabava com ele; Elliot queria morder ele mesmo os lábios dela. Ele se perguntou se aguentaria até ela se descontrolar, ou se ele o faria primeiro. Abriu os olhos bem devagar e ofereceu o resto da água a ela, então, ficou de costas, para que ela pudesse observá-lo também daquele ângulo, e se espreguiçou e caminhou bem devagar de volta às ferramentas. Ouviu o som da garrafa vazia sendo jogada dentro do carro, e os passos dela se aproximando outra vez. Mas Olivia colocou uma distância segura entre ambos e sentou-se outra vez no banco dianteiro do carro (embora Elliot continuasse sentindo, com cada vez mais intensidade, o desejo dela o atingir). Ele se deitou de costas no chão e se esticou, lentamente, e deslizou para baixo do carro. E confirmou suas suspeitas: o eixo dianteiro estava quebrado. Lentamente ele deslizou de volta, e ficou de pé, e apoiou os braços sobre a porta, de forma que seu corpo ficasse emoldurado pela janela do carro e bem de frente para Olivia - ele notou, com alguma satisfação, que ela havia tirado a jaqueta e não tentava mais disfarçar os olhos percorrendo rapidamente o tórax dele, como se não soubessem para que parte olhar primeiro - embora, fosse pena, ela ainda parecesse muito, muito longe de perder o controle.

"Más notícias", ele disse, embora seu tom de voz não fosse nada preocupado.

"O quê?", ela perguntou, tentando não ofegar, erguendo os olhos para ele.

"Temos um eixo quebrado."

Ela praguejou, e com dificuldade desviou os olhos dele e tornou a se controlar, fechando os punhos e escorregando para trás, para a segurança do carro. Então, o celular dele, no bolso do paletó, começou a tocar. Elliot sorriu - o que poderia ser mais perfeito? Olivia estava sentada exatamente sobre o paletó. Ele se abaixou e se adiantou a ela, que tateava em busca do celular. Então, Elliot se esticou _sobre_ Olivia, deslizando, colando seu corpo suado ao dela, sentindo as coxas coladas às suas e um seio pressionado contra seu braço. Então ele ouviu um gemido, baixo, mas perfeitamente audível, e olhou para ela na maior inocência. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram por um segundo, e ela ofegou, e não fez o menor movimento para se afastar dele. Paralisada. Ele sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo, e mais, se arrepiando e imaginou que ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo. Com certeza que estava, levando-se em conta o bico do seio pressionado contra seu braço. Então, como se caísse em si, ela praticamente jogou o celular na mão dele, enquanto fugia para fora do carro - não sem antes dar mais um daqueles olhares cheios de fogo na direção dele. Agora, o desejo estava temperado com um pouco de raiva, o que era ainda melhor para os planos dele. Elliot se deitou nos dois bancos do carro enquanto atendia à ligação e a observava caminhar apressada para dentro do deserto. Ele podia sorrir com sua pequena vitória se não estivesse ficando subitamente tão excitado e impaciente. Seus olhos percorreram lentamente o corpo dela, observaram a camisa suada, colada ao corpo, revelando os seios e os mamilos enrijecidos, os lábios entreabertos, ofegando, os olhos, espiando para ele com raiva. Imaginou-a outra vez nua e perdendo o controle. A boca colada à sua, as mãos, em vez dos olhos, percorrendo avidamente seu corpo. Ah, deus, o trabalho. Tudo retornaria à normalidade uma vez de volta à delegacia. Largou o celular no banco do carro e caminhou na direção dela.

Talvez a notícia ajudasse.

"Acho que hoje não é o nosso dia", ele disse, mais uma vez não parecendo nada preocupado. "Acidente na estrada. Temos de esperar mais um tempo."

"Ah, meu deus, eu não acredito", ela disse, e fugiu dele outra vez - agora, de volta para a sombra.

Ele foi atrás. Apoiou o braço no teto do carro e se curvou.

"Acho que você devia, pelo menos, esfriar a cabeça. Por mais que seja difícil, Liv", ele disse, carinhosamente, ignorando descaradamente o mau humor dela.

Olivia o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Ou tem alguma coisa preocupando você?"

"Nada", ela replicou, fria, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desviando por um décimo de segundo os olhos para o tórax dele e então se corrigindo: "Quer dizer, água. Não temos mais."

"Ah, é. É mesmo um problema", ele respondeu, sem se abalar, olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo. Então, os olhos dele desceram para a boca, deus, como ele a queria beijar... queria morder e sugar aqueles lábios e, depois, invadir aquela boca com a língua. E invadir outras partes do corpo dela, também. E nem se preocupou em ocultar aqueles desejos tão explícitos.

Ela pensou por um minuto e disparou:

"Qual o problema com você hoje, Elliot? É o sol do deserto afetando seu cérebro?"

Ele olhou-a outra vez nos olhos e perguntou, com a maior cara-de-pau, "problema?", ela fez um ruído de impaciência e ele havia perdido a conta das vezes em que ela tinha entrado e saído daquele carro, na última meia hora, apenas para fugir, não dele, mas do que ela mesma sentia. Mas Olivia não foi muito longe, no entanto. Apenas deu a volta e recostou-se do outro lado do automóvel, mãos no bolso, a testa franzida. Novamente fria e controlada, ele notou. O contrário exato da forma como ele se sentia. Seu próprio auto-controle estava por um fio e, agora, era impossível voltar atrás.

"Fala comigo, Liv", ele pediu, suavamente, dando a volta no carro, também. Havia apanhado os restos da camisa, no chão, e a passava pelo corpo, para tirar a poeira. Os olhos dela seguiam, com fome, e o maldito controle, os movimentos dele. "Fala comigo", ele repetiu. "Quero saber qual o problema, ajudar você."

"Água, eu já disse."

Os olhos dela desceram para o peito dele outra vez, e ela mordeu o lábio de baixo. Ele parou de pensar por um instante, apenas observando o desejo dela crescer e ser sufocado, sabia-se lá porquê, sentindo o próprio desejo aumentar. Os seios dela sob a camisa suada. Imaginou-a outra vez sem nada no corpo. Libertando seu desejo. Elliot ofegou.

"Acho que posso resolver isso", ele murmurou, e se aproximou.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ele colou sua boca à dela e, rapidamente, antes que ela tivesse tempo para repeli-lo, começou a beijá-la. Lentamente, um beijo bem molhado. Entreabriu os lábios, e embora ela permanecesse sem reação por um segundo ou dois, surpreendentemente acabou por beijá-lo de volta, com a mesma força de um desejo contido de _anos_,

e com uma certa raiva, o que deixava ainda mais intensa. Ele gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para um lado, abriu ainda mais sua boca, deslizando os lábios sobre os dela, pressionando-os contra os seus. Esmagando-os. Apoiou os braços no carro, um de cada lado do corpo dela, e jogou o peso de seu corpo contra o dela. Olivia gemeu contra a boca dele, protestando, cheia de raiva, que só cresceu quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca e a percorreu, e ela o beijava de volta, apoiava a mão nos ombros dele e o acariciava. Com desejo e raiva. Era de enlouquecer. Ela se adiantou a ele e mordeu os lábios dele, com um pouco mais de força do que seria desejável naquela situação, mas Elliot nem de longe achou ruim. Afastou-se alguns milímetros, apenas o suficiente para se posicionar melhor e tornar a esmagar os lábios dela contra os seus, depois sugá-los, enquanto suas mãos alcançavam os seios dela. Ele suspirou, então, ela deslizou as duas mãos para o peito dele e o empurrou com força para longe de si.

"Não foi exatamente água", ele começou, pateticamente, "mas foi molhado."

"Você... você não tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo", ela rosnou, ofegando, com os lábios mais vermelhos que o normal por causa da intensidade do beijo.

Ele observou que as mãos dela continuavam apoiadas em seu peito, e os dedos dela agarravam com força os seus ombros. Meio que o atacando, meio que o acariciando.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, de forma inocente. "O que há de errado?"

Ela riu, irônica. Ainda com as mãos sobre o corpo dele, os dedos apertando e soltando seus ombros como que não acreditando em quão fortes e bem-definidos eles eram.

"Como pode ser tão fingido? Eu vou... ah, eu vou...", ela apertou os olhos enquanto pensava, provavelmente, na melhor maneira de castigá-lo.

E o apalpava mais um pouco.

"Vai o quê?", ele perguntou calmamente. "Me denunciar? Me acusar de assédio sexual? Pedir transferência outra vez? Vai em frente, Liv. Faça o que quiser comigo", ele sussurrou, de forma significativa, fingindo não ligar para as mãos dela, agora, acariciando com raiva seus braços. "Eu aguento as consequências."

"Você, seu idiota... não faz idéia do quanto era difícil ter de me controlar, faz? E agora..."

"Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde", ele disse, buscando os lábios dela outra vez, tentando esmagá-los contra os seus enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os botões fechados da camisa dela.

"Não se eu pudesse ter evitado", ela replicou, afastando-o outra vez, embora uma perna se erguesse de leve e se enlaçasse na perna dele.

Ela gemeu quando os dedos dele alcançaram seus mamilos e os tocaram, bem de leve, no começo, mas com ânsia, logo em seguida, porque Elliot havia, finalmente, perdido o controle e ele pediu, por favor, que ela também se descontrolasse logo de uma vez - ele não podia esperar mais. Deu-se conta do sexo dela exatamente sob o seu, separados apenas por algumas poucas camadas de tecido.

"Vamos, vai te ajudar a relaxar", ele disse, bem cara-de-pau, e aquilo funcionou.

Ela replicou, irritadíssima, "como se fosse esse o seu interesse", e as mãos deslizaram para as costas dele, agora, aproximando-o dela, e Olivia o beijou, com a mesma raiva e fome de antes. E ela agarrou e apalpou cada centímetro do corpo dele que foi capaz e então, "seu filho-da-mãe fingido e cínico", ela rosnou outra vez, quando suas bocas se separaram apenas por um segundo, para que tomassem fôlego. Elliot, por sua vez, estava completamente dominado por seus instintos e era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido, ou até mesmo de manter a pose de antes. Principalmente quando as mãos dela desceram da barriga para o zíper da calça dele e o desceram e a mão direita dela encontrou seu membro, envolveu-o, desceu de baixo para cima e para baixo outra vez, com a pressão exata. Ele gemeu alto, alguma coisa parecida com "Liv", e abriu com pressa demais a camisa e a calça dela e então, segurou as coxas dela por baixo e ergueu-as, passando-as em volta de sua cintura, e pressionou-a contra o automóvel, que balançou. Então, tentou afastar a calcinha dela para um lado e começar a penetrá-la, mas "Não, ainda não", ela disse, escorregando as pernas e colocando os pés no chão, outra vez e, aproveitando-se da desatenção do parceiro, girou o corpo e se livrou dos braços dele. Em um segundo Olivia abriu a outra porta dianteira, jogou Elliot sobre o banco e jogou-se sobre ele.

"Por que esse ataque de bobeira?", ela perguntou, perfeitamente controlada, como se não estivesse deitada seminua sobre seu parceiro nas mesmas condições - e com uma ereção enorme.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, franzindo a testa e se fazendo de desentendido e deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela, pela curva das nádegas e agarrando-as e forçando-a a se sentar sobre seu membro. Ah, deus, ela era tão deliciosa, tão quente, ainda melhor do que o que ele passara anos construindo em sua mente; ele não ia aguentar muito tempo mais.

Olivia revirou os olhos e puxou os braços dele, obrigando-o a tirar as mãos de cima dela.

"Você sabe muito bem a que eu estou me referindo", ela pressionou. "Ficar andando por aí, praticamente pelado, se exibindo. Que idéia foi essa?"

Ele continuou negando enquanto escorregava para baixo o sutiã dela e beliscava os bicos dos seios, deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados. Então ele esticou o pescoço, chupou um deles, sorriu quando ela gemeu, e disse:

"É o calor, Liv, o suor, o carro quebrado. Você querendo ir embora."

"Não, não é. Você sabe que não é", ela tornou a rosnar e, num gesto ágil, alcançou um par de algemas jogadas no chão do carro e o algemou, com os braços por trás do banco, as algemas passando _exatamente entre _as hastes que seguravam o apoio da cabeça - deixando-o completamente preso, completamente à mercê da vingança intensa e descontrolada dela. A primeira reação dele foi rir, em parte por causa do nervosismo, em parte por jamais pensar que ela chegaria àquele ponto, em parte por achar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Mas não.

"Quero que você confesse, Elliot", ela disse, usando o mesmo tom que costumava usar nos interrogatórios.

"Eu já disse. Não planejei nada, simplesmente aconteceu", e aquela parte até que era verdade.

"Você sabe, não sabe, o quanto eu me controlei durante todos esses anos?"

Ele tentou dar de ombros e blefou:

"Devo ter notado alguma coisa, mas eu já falei... calor, carro quebrado...", ele gemeu quando ela se sentou, de pernas abertas, sobre o membro dele, ainda perfeitamente ereto. Torturando-o. Deus. Ela estava tão, tão excitada. Tanto quanto ele. Por que ela não cedia? "Mas porque eu preciso confessar alguma coisa? Por que não podemos...", ele ofegou e gemeu outra vez, tentando se soltar, tentando afundar as mãos na carne dela outra vez, "simplesmente ir em frente e terminar isso?"

"Porque eu quero que você saiba o que nós dois perdemos com essa sua insanidade", ela sussurrou, num tom sexy, na orelha dele, enquando deixava os bicos dos seios, arrepiados, roçarem _por acaso_ no peito dele.

É. Definitivamente, torturando-o.

Elliot ofegou e ergueu os quadris.

"Que diferença faz?"

"Seu inconsequente", ela sussurrou outra vez, furiosa, e, dessa vez, mordiscou a orelha dele. "Seu cabeça-dura impulsivo."

Então, ela ameaçou se sentar sobre o pênis dele mas se afastou, e Elliot gemeu alto, sacudiu os braços, e implorou:

"Me solta, Liv, me solta, por favor."

"Confessa", ela exigiu, calma e controlada, apesar de excitada. Maldito controle.

"Ah, ok, tudo bem, eu te provoquei, fiz de propósito. Confesso o que mais você quiser, mas me solta. Eu quero você."

"Por quê? Por que fez isso, seu idiota?"

"Porque eu não aguentava mais! Como você espera que um homem passe praticamente todas as horas de sua vida ao seu lado... e consiga se controlar?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou-o com raiva.

"Você estragou tudo, sabia disso? Eu me controlava por nós dois, porque eu sempre soube muito bem que essa parte não é o seu forte. Como vamos conseguir trabalhar juntos, agora?"

Ele fez um ruído de impaciência.

"Que bobagem. Somos adultos, Liv, conseguimos separar as coisas...", ele blefou outra vez e ela imediatamente disse:

"Ou _eu_ estou sendo afetada pelo sol do deserto, ou você mesmo disse essas palavras há algum tempo. E eu sei o quanto o trabalho é importante pra você, El, ah, e só deus sabe: eu faria _qualquer coisa_ por você."

"Mudei de idéia", ele mentiu, ou não, porque não sabia mais como se sentia em relação àquela confusão de sentimentos. A única coisa que sabia, naquele minuto, era que queria estar dentro dela, _imediatamente_. Ela estava certa: ele sempre havia sido o mais fraco dos dois no que dizia respeito a _controle_. Então Elliot implorou outra vez, "me solta, Liv, por favor", e sacudiu os braços e as algemas se chocaram com um som metálico. "Você acha que vai fazer alguma diferença, agora, a gente simplesmente se vestir e esperar o guincho e então, voltar pra casa, pro trabalho? Acha que vamos conseguir esquecer... isso?"

Olivia pensou por um segundo.

"Não. As coisas nunca mais serão como antes", ela disse, ainda com alguma raiva, "Estamos perdidos! Acabados. E a culpa é toda sua."

"Eu já disse: vou aguentar as consequências", Elliot replicou, "mas me solta, Liv."

Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto o estudava, e ele se perguntou como alguém era capaz de possuir tanto auto-controle.

"É bom que aguente", ela sussurrou, e se esticou toda sobre ele.

Ele sentiu os seios dela se pressionando contra seu peito, ofegou e se preparou psicologicamente para mais um pequeno ato de tortura. Mas então, ouviu, inacreditavelmente, o conhecido som de algemas se abrindo, e no mesmo segundo os lábios dela, finalmente, encontravam os dele - ainda com a força de um desejo reprimido por anos, ainda com raiva, mas sem tentar negar o que sentia. Livres, as mãos dele, primeiro, se apoiaram na cabeça dela, fazendo o beijo se tornar ainda mais profundo. Então, desceram para as costas, livrando-se com pressa da jaqueta e da camisa, deixando-a nua, finalmente, e delizaram por cada centímetro da pele macia e aveludada, por cada centímetro de todas as curvas que ele já conhecia, de tanto imaginá-las, apertando todo o corpo sinuoso contra o seu. Ouviu-a gemer contra sua boca, sentiu as mãos dela, finalmente, em seu corpo, e então, deus. Ele sentiu o sexo dela contra o seu, outra vez. Ela ainda usava a roupa de baixo, agora úmida, de tão excitada ela estava; ele puxou a calcinha para o lado, atravessou os pêlos que cobriam o sexo com um dedo, e deslizou-o para dentro dela. Olivia gemeu em seu ouvido, então, mordeu-o outra vez, agora, na orelha, e cravou os dedos nos ombros dele; em resposta, Elliot cravou os dedos nos quadris dela e então, finalmente, ele estava _dentro_ dela. Foi tão patético, tão adolescente outra vez: ele quase gozou enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Ela, por sua vez, estava tão excitada que todo o pênis dele deslizou até o fim, e ele sentiu todo o corpo dela estremecer, até mesmo a voz dela soou trêmula quando murmurou o nome dele. _Tão rápido_. Elliot abriu os olhos.

Foi como um _flashback_.

Os olhos dela fechados outra vez, a boca entreaberta, sugando, não água, mas ar. Suando, mais do que nunca. Mas agora, nua. O corpo escultural se movendo, rápido, rápido demais, porque os dois tinham pressa. E não, droga, não era suficiente para acabar com toda a fome que ele _sentia_ mas. Não. Dava. Para. Esperar. Mais. As mãos dele, suadas, deslizaram outra vez, sem conseguir se fixar exatamente onde Elliot queria quando ele empurrou com força os quadris dela contra seu membro; então, uma última estocada, e tudo estava acabado. Rápido demais. Ainda insuficiente, mas tão bom e tão quente e tão perfeito. Ele suspirou de prazer, e suas mãos, então, fizeram o caminho inverso. Subiram pelas costas dela, querendo mantê-la ali, deitada sobre ele, enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao ritmo normal. Mas Olivia, maldita distância, maldito _controle_, se erguia e desabava no banco ao lado. Ainda com a respiração acelerada, ele podia ouvir. Elliot abriu os olhos outra vez. Sorriu para ela. Estendeu a mão e acariciou de leve o braço dela, que sorriu de volta para ele. Mas não havia nada de satisfeito no sorriso, nem no tom de voz dela, quando Olivia disse:

"Deve estar se achando o máximo pra ficar rindo assim, não é mesmo? O plano de seduzir a parceira deu certo, conseguiu transar com ela e agora os dois estão completamente enrascados."

"Não", ele respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais, ainda com a mão no braço dela. "Estou sorrindo porque foi maravilhoso."

Ela deu uma pequena risada irônica e saiu por sua porta, abotoando apressada a camisa, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando colocá-los no lugar e então, pegando a jaqueta caída no chão. Elliot a observou outra vez, batendo na jaqueta para tirar a poeira, mas batendo com vontade, com _raiva_. Ele sorriu outra vez e fechou os olhos. Não. Ela ainda não havia cedido, nem mesmo admitido. Ela nem mesmo havia usado o apelido dele; o tempo todo se escondido atrás de um formal "Elliot".

Ah, ele mal podia esperar pelo segundo _round_. E, pelo som dos tapas dela na jaqueta, por um terceiro.

Talvez até mesmo quarto.

---

acho que eu seria capaz de escrever VÁRIAS dessas (6)

devo dizer que ADOREI a combinação elliot abusado / olivia estressada, haha. agora, acho que a olivia devia se vingar... o que vocês acham? (6)

continuo trabalhando na fic ENORME e provavelmente vou sumir um pouco (não pretendo atualizar nenhuma antes de terminar a ENORME, sorry =/)

PS: quem acha que mariska sai de SVU depois da décima temporada põe o dedo aqui =/


End file.
